Old Doll
by jacobfyretrash
Summary: I opened my eyes, a soft, feminine voice echoed in my ears. "I only wanted to hear your voice. Skin that's warm. Eyes that cry." Another smile appeared on her face, eyes sparkling like a lake in the moonlight. Her beauty would put any Princess to shame. Her pearly white teeth seemed to sparkle as she grinned sickly.


Walking up the old, rickety, staircase, my fingers searched for the light switch. Quickly finding it, I gazed over the dusty room. My eyes settling on a figure on a chair. Suspicion arose in me. Stepping closer, the figure ceased to move. Inspecting its glorious hair flowing gracefully down its body, I could only conclude it was a girl. Flowers from only the brightest reds, pinks, and whites stood at the peak of her pigtails. Her dress had ruffles at the chest area, considering her bust isn't that far out, she was a flat-chest. Maybe hasn't even reached puberty yet, she's so small compared to me. The dress ended to her knees, high red and white socks reached past her knees, giving her legs more feature. Black dress shoes finished her off. Shining at the tip of them with a nice yellow buckle holding the shoes together. Looking at her face, I found her enchanting blue eyes looking past me. Looking behind me, I found the window, blocking the both of us from the glowing night sky. When I looked back at her, a shocking new discovery shook me to the bone. _A smile._ A smile now graced her features. I hesitated, but I raised my hand, and stroked her cheek. It was deathly cold, much like the atmosphere of this room. "Hm." I huffed, walking around to the back of the chair. Planted in yellow letters on the red fabric, was a name. "Aya Drevis." I repeated, looking at the back of the dolls head. "Aya." Walking back in front of her, I placed my hands on hers. Taking them into my own and putting them on her knees. "Must be hard stuck up here. With no one to take care of you. Your father, Alfred, has now passed on. Your maid, Maria has taken her own life to be with the one she loves. But I remain for you, my princess." Smiling gently, I laid my head on her lap. "No one will be here to look after you when I pass on from this cruel world. Ms. Aya. Which won't be for years and years to come." Bringing my knees to my chest, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

 _La, la la, la, la la  
La, la la, la, la la_  
 _La, la la, la, la la_  
 _La, la la, la, la la._

I opened my eyes, a soft, feminine voice echoed in my ears. An aching surfaced in my stomach, as if urging me to go on. So I did.

 _"Hey can you hear me? I called out your name.  
_ _Where are you from? What is it that's brought you here?"_

Hearing only silence in return, I sighed gently.

 _"Why won't you answer me? I swear to play nice.  
_ _Isn't this fun? This game of hide and seek."_

Silence. Creaking of the wooden floor beneath me gave nothing but remorse. "Oh Aya, won't you say something?" I pleaded, clenching fistfuls of her now ruined dress stained with my tears. "Anything will satisfy me." After seconds only, a hand flowed through my hair, soothing whatever came to mind about the now alive Aya Drevis. Soon enough, I heard her wonderful voice once again.

 _"I only wanted to hear your voice.  
Skin that's warm. Eyes that cry.  
_ _I only wanted to see your smile.  
Feel your touch. It's been a while."_

A small smile stretched across my face, the same hand staying right where it ended, on the crown of my head. Sitting fully straight, I looked up at the Old Doll, Aya Drevis.

 _La, la la. La, la la._

Another smile appeared on her face, eyes sparkling like a lake in the moonlight. I leaned forward a bit.

 _"Long, long ago. I was a girl just like you.  
Father loved me. Kept me safe and beautiful."_

The doll reached forward, placing her hand on my cheek, eyes boring holes into mine. Her beauty would put any Princess to shame. Her pearly white teeth seemed to sparkle as she grinned.

 _"Oh, how I'd love, to dance around just once more."_

Her eyes cast downwards towards her legs, grasping a hold of the ends, she hiked the dress up, revealing a long scar stretching from the middle of her thigh to the other side. The damage done seemed to make her dead, but no, she was very much alive.

 _"But these cold legs,_  
 _Don't move, anymore."_

She leaned back, hands back on her lap. Her smile remained, but she's gone more pale. I stayed for a few more minutes, before fixing her dress and standing back up. Gazing around the room once more, I walked towards the stairs. My fingers reached for the light switch. But I hesitated, looking back at the doll sitting inches from the window. "You have such pretty eyes you know." I turned the light off, walking back down the rickety steps. Before I shut the door to the attic, a faint giggling could be heard. I shut the door before any words could escape my mouth. The still glowing lanturn guided me towards the exit of this mansion, where the bodies of Alfred Drevis and Maria lay in a puddle of blood. Grinning sickly, I walked out the horrid mansion, the coldness of the doll's hands still numbed my cheek, in which I will still have a piece of her still with me.

 _Hehehe._


End file.
